Ouranos Rising
by willco66
Summary: This is not canon to PJO. Mount Olympus is in Devils Tower, and Camp Half-Blood is in Montana. What starts as a Capture The Flag Game ends as a quest for a runaway camper, and a war between the old and new. I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. The Game Begins

This story is based of a RPG, me and some other people are playing on this site. Just type fanfiction and add .net/forum/DemiGod_Rpg_AND_FREE_FOR_ALL/74652/ Also, this story was modified from the original to fit the small screen, ummm I meant the story format. This just means that, someone saying something, is seen from someone else's point of view. The people I mentioned above are Cmoparw, Son of the Immortals, and Lightprincess14. Without them, this wouldn't exist.

I do not own PJO. But the series is **awesome**.

**Main Story Plot:**

Mt. Olympus is based inside the ever mysterious, Devils Tower, Wyoming. The main Camp Half-Blood is a large 1000 acres of land around Northern Minnesota, North Dakota, and Southern Canada. There never was or is anyone or thing from the PJO books. Chiron is the camp manager/director and the minor gods help. The 14 main gods each have their own various training camps where year rounders stay after summer. Each main god has their own camp, each scattered around the USA, Canada, and surrounding areas. Several of the cabins are getting together for a Capture the Flag game.

* * *

John's POV

I was very busy. Several computers crashed because some Hermes kid made a virus, I had to give payback for some one messing with my crossbow, and I still hadn't perfected the bullets for the M-16. And Capture the flag was in 15 minutes. All I remember about the competing teams was it was Apollo, the Poseidon guys, and my cabin vs. the Zeus kids, Aphrodite, and Ares. I didn't remember anything else, but I was sure there was a third team as well. Hurriedly, I worked on loading my crossbow with nonlethal stun bolts that were required for capture the flag, since the incident with my and Athena's cabin's giant walking mecha last year. Then I remembered I had Jhon's crossbow to work on. I was making a modification to my original design. I finished up my modifications, gave up work on the M-16, and l hopped on the shuttle bus to Apollo's camp (which is 5 minutes away). That guy will get payback later; I really need to get this to Jhon.

I didn't see Jhon, so I went to where the Capture the flag meeting place was thinking he was already there. I managed to catch the last part of Chiron's speech. "Remember, celestial bronze arrows are not allowed., ever since Hephaestus cabin built that giant robot, called a mecha, that caused a fatality mid-game." I grimaced. That Fatality had been a good friend of mine. I saw some Hecate girl straining to hear the announcement, and heard several Aphrodite girls complaining. Apparently their Facebook accounts got hit hard buy the Hermes cabin virus. I didn't know what team the Hecate girl was one, so i went over and asked her if she could hear the speech. I realized I was till wearing my M-16 still, as well as my crossbow halfway through my sentence so I kind of stuttered.

Leah's POV

I was straining my neck; trying to listen to the announcement Chiron was making concerning the Capture the Flag game. He was reminding us about the teams and the basic rules and so on. I didn't really need to listen since I already knew that my cabin, the Hecate cabin, would be with the Zeus, Aphrodite and Ares cabins this time. I really despised the Aphrodite cabin but I was going to have to work with them for the time being.

I was really good at magic so our team would have the advantage. We could spring all sorts of magical traps on the other team and because I was one of the cabin's best spell casters, this Capture the Flag game was going to be super easy. Some guy came out of nowhere and asked me if I could hear the speech. _Well duh of course I can. I'm practically a giant 14 year old compared to the others_, I thought.

"Yeah I can. Chiron's just reminding us about the basic rules and reminding which team everyone is on. You're with Poseidon right? Too bad, I'm with Zeus. You guys are going to lose badly since us Hecate kids can do magic," I set it to him straight. It was true though; magic can conquer a lot of stuff. With the Ares and Zeus' kids swordsmanship and battle skills: we would definitely win.

He told me "Not so, me and my cabin have things you haven't seen before. But did you hear who is on whose side? Did you hear about the mecha incident?"

"Just because you Hephaestus kids can make things out of nothing does not mean you will win. Plus you don't know me personally so how do you know I've never seen your creations before," I told him off. I've seen their creations lots of times. Some Hermes campers and I would sneak into their cabin and the forges and check out their stuff. "And you don't intimidate me one bit," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

If he thinks he could get the better of me then he guessed wrong. I may have made the mistake of telling him we Hecate kids could use magic because he could have been thinking about making some magic sensitive glasses. But the joke was on him because I could cloak my magic. Being a Hecate kid definitely had its perks.

"Yes I do know who is on whose side. Now I got to get going; my cabin needs me," I said before heading to the Hecate cabin. I told my siblings about how the other team was going to make something that could sense our magic. I reminded them all to cloak their magic as best as they could.

Douglas POV

I'd been busy lately; between working on bullets for my AK-47's, working on my tank, and helping build stuff for others. I was surprised when I was actually ready for the Capture the Flag game. I quickly stocked ammo in my tank, making sure to grab my hammer and a few swords, and then drove off to the main camp. I got there a little late, but earlier than I'd expected. I then disabled the turrets on my tank and go ready to drive to the battlefield. Our plan was to use my tank to quickly make our way across the river, find the enemy flag, and then head right on back. It was a fairly simple plan. Then I noticed that I was almost on E. I left my tank and found my brother, John and told him to tell the others to hold our flag if I wasn't back with the tank by the time the game started. He told me, that he'd made an upgrade to his eye so he could spot magic. I then went back and launched a few flying cameras so I could watch where both sides placed the flags as I zoomed off to the nearest gas station.

Chase's POV

I'd decided to go against my sister and join the Hephaestus cabin. I was going to be in the tank with Douglas. Lately we had developed some magic sensitive lenses that we had put into cameras. Being son of Zeus and Aeolus I was able to make them fly. We released over 20 of the cameras a day before the games as to catch any pre-set traps and to see where the flag was placed. I had recorded all the video on my laptop. I made sure to bring it with me as it also had live feed of where they placed magical traps. I saw the tank arrive then leave. I wondered what was going on with that so I went to look for John.

I found john talking with a Hecate girl. Well by talking I mean getting told off by her. After he walked off I caught him. I noticed he had on his M-16 and said, "Really dude? Really? That thing better not be loaded, we don't need a repeat of last year. So anyways, where'd Douglas go with the tank?"

John's POV

I told Chase "It's not loaded, I need to borrow some bullet-molds first. Douglass is going to refuel his tank. Come on; let's get to the Flag. Douglass said he'd pick us up there if he weren't back by the time the time the game started. " As I said this, Chiron blew the conch horn, and I went toward the flag. I also worked on loading my M-79 grenade launcher. Ever since I had heard a story of a monster disrupting a capture the flag game, I always had one weapon that could kill monsters. I looked back to see if Chase was still following.

Douglas POV

As the tank was fueling I was watching the monitors. I saw a few magic traps set mostly in 2 areas. I figured one was the flag and the other would be to throw us off. I watched as the buses left before the games started and quickly paid. As I was driving back it felt like there was an earthquake and saw a nearby field shaking. I figured it was the wind and I was off in a ditch testing the new suspension, apparently it needed some work, and dismissed it as nothing. Soon I had arrived on the battlefield at our flag. I picked up Jhon and Chase and prepared to find their flag. However as I drove around the battlefield I noticed the ground wasn't shaking at all compared to when I had been diving to the camp. I wondered what was going on and figured it wouldn't be good. I pulled out a remote control and had a camera fly over the field I had seen earlier. It had been trampled flat and figured we were going to have company.

* * *

The Capture the Flag game will begin in the next Chapter.


	2. Playing Capture The Flag

Here we have the Capture The Flag game beginning. This chapter introduces three new characters, Jayne (who is a boy), Amy, and Jhon (although technically Jhon was mentioned in the first chapter). all characters can be checked out in my Character Bios story. And in case you were wondering, these are the teams for CTF:

Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and half of the Other cabin.

vs.

Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, and half of the Other cabin.

* * *

John's POV

I wondered what the trampled field meant. Then I noticed some Athena and Ares campers ahead of us holding a barrel. It looked like an EMP grenade. I yelled down at Douglas and told him about it, and then I started firing stun bolts from my crossbow at the enemy.

Douglas POV

OH CRAP" I yelled when I saw the giant EMP grenade. Once the campers backed off I put the tank into reverse, tuned on the main turret, and shot a celestial bronze shaped charge at it hoping to disarm it. Luckily it worked. At least I gave me the idea to add EMP shielding to the tank, otherwise is something like this happened again id have to completely rebuild the tank. I wondered how they built an EMP in the first place, let alone one so big. As far as I knew the only one that made EMP grenades was Chase.

John answered my question, by telling me that the Athena kids had probably made it. Ahead of us, some Aphrodite kids were moving fast to avoid the tank. Farther on there was a stream, and according to the cameras, it was booby-trapped.

"I thought so. They probably have Chase's sister help on it to, being daughter of Zeus and all." I said. "So, do we know what traps they have up ahead? And do we have a way around them? I mean I can have this thing fly across but it'll use most of our fuel and we won't be able to get back if we do make it to the flag. So any quick, effective ways across?" I asked sending some small robotic drones to scout and trigger some traps.

"Well, we could find a Poseidon kid, and have them disable the trap. " john replied "Oooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, " Some one was slowing down time on us. It couldn't be Kronos, so it must be a trap.

"Cccrrraaappp!" I yelled. Then I got an idea and said "Hhhheeeeyyyy, I Ggott aaa ppplllaaannn, bbbaaacccckkkkuuuppp". I then called down a small tornado hoping it would get rid of the traps; however that's when things got bad. All of a sudden 2 things happened simultaneously. 1, the earth started to shake and I saw a small army of about 20 giants; and 2, the tornado hit a trap and became engulfed in flames, catching the ground on fire and p*ssing off the dryads as their trees caught on fire. I quickly grabbed the radio and called for some Poseidon kids to come to the creek from the flag base. Soon they were here and the fire was gone but there was still the approaching army of giants. I quickly loaded the tanks main turret with a stygian iron frag missile and launched it at the army. The ones it hit fell as they were slowly drained. We were going to need everyone to take them down. At least they were taking out the traps though.

Leah's POV

Some monsters came out of nowhere and I frowned. I wasn't satisfied. It was so cliché that monsters would appear in a Capture the Flag game. Have some originality for my sake! And a hydra? I swear someone beat this thing in his or her sleep. Or was it I? I really didn't know so I took my time, walking over to them. I wasn't in the mood to fight today; I just wanted to win over those lame Hephaestus kids and show them whose boss.

I whipped my bracelet out and pressed the sword charm, which turned into my celestial bronze sword. I pressed a gemstone on the handle and it magically transformed into my magic staff. I chanted a freeze spell under my breath and pointed out my staff towards a whole group of monsters. One of the monsters managed to shoot a spike towards me before it was encased in ice. It brushed by my arm and I felt a burning sensation. _Oh well, nothing an Apollo camper can't fix_, I thought. I slammed my staff onto the ground, cracking the ice into small pieces and all the monsters dissolved into dust.

I stood back and looked at my work, satisfied with what I had done. Then I remembered the game. Since everyone was distracted, I could take the flag and bring it back without anybody noticing. All I needed was an invisibility spell. I whispered another spell and turned invisible then cloaked my magic. Then I started to head through the other side of the forest.

John's POV

I pulled out my M-16, borrowed some clips from Douglass, and opened fire. I then launched a Greek fire bomb from my M-79 and it took down a bunch of giants. A Poseidon kid came rushing down, and nearly got killed by a hydra. I was doing well, when my M-16 jammed. I ran for cover, hit a magic trap, got blown into the air, and collided with someone invisible.

Leah's POV

"Oof!" The air in my body practically pushed out of my body when some stupid kid bumped into, or should I say collided with me. I scrambled to my feet and noticed it was that stupid Hephaestus kid from earlier. Kid had to do just one more thing to really get me mad. I let the spell drop as I saw him trying to get up.

"Why do I keep on running into you, of all people?" I said, not bothering to help him up. Since he was a boy, he could help himself up.

"Hey, it was your stupid trap that hit me into the air, not mine." He retorted.

"How do you know it was me? It could have been one of my siblings stupid," I told him, glaring at him. I had magic and I was not afraid to use it on him if he got on my nerves anymore than he already had. As I was arguing, my ear twitched. My senses were kicking into hyperdrive. I then remembered the game again and I felt like someone was trying to capture our flag. "I don't have time to deal with you!" I almost shouted at the Hephaestus guy and then I went invisible again. I made it all the way to their flag though. The place was practically left unguarded so I grabbed the flag and tried to run as fast as I could back to our base. If I could make it to base before whoever was trying to take our flag made it to their base, I could bring home the win for my whole team.

Some booby traps set by those damn Hephaestus campers threw me off but I kept on running. An Apollo camper's arrow almost notched me, but I still ran. Some cuts and bruises appeared on my body but I figured I could get them healed later. All that matter was getting the flag back to base.

Amy's POV

I was really mad that my brother went against me for capture the flag. I knew that the other team would have a tank and cameras so before we left I got all the video and plans off Chase's computer and decided to use them against him. I was able to get an Aphrodite's laptop since the virus had ruined her Facebook, and uploaded everything I got from Chase's computer. Thanks to it I was able to tap into the cameras and edit what they saw while I saw the real thing. I found out they had magic sensitive lenses and really had fun there. I had also found that they planned to use their tank so I decided to go around it and sneak into a tree near their flag. I figured they'd call the Poseidon kids to take out the traps we had set at the creek. Soon, for some reason, everyone left. I then jumped out of the tree to take the flag. As I was running back I ran into an invisible someone. I yelled "SORRY" and kept on running. Soon the creek was in sight.

Leah's POV

Some Poseidon kids were trying to trap me in a stream, when another arrow flew towards me but this one actually brought in a lot of pain. I looked to where the arrow was shot from and I saw the stupid Hephaestus kid with his crossbow out. If this wasn't a game, I would have killed him right there on the spot. But I didn't have to time beat him up yet. I stiffly moved my arm and ran past the Poseidon kids who were trying to trap me. Those kids were almost practically useless without their water.

I jumped over them and landed on the other side where I landed and started running towards our base again. _Just a few more feet or so until I get back to our flag location_, I thought.

Jayne's POV

The Hecate girl looked annoyed. I knew that another arrow would finish her, so I ran out in front of her. I liked Hecate kids, since I was their uncle. I asked her where that Hephaestus kid went, and told her about how she should avoid arrows from then on. Last I'd seen him, he'd been trashing two Ares kids.

Leah's POV

The new guy who just came up to me, actually seemed pretty nice. He told me how I should avoid the arrows and I nodded. He then asked me where the Hephaestus kid was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him again and with his crossbow out. My eyes' widened and I quickly took off my shield charm on my bracelet.

"Get behind this now!" I ordered the boy and pulled him in just in time for the arrows to bounce off my shield. The shield took a lot of damage though. Stupid Hephaestus kid. "Look cover for me while I get this to the flag," I said to the boy and ran off before that dumb Hephaestus kid could find me again. That was beginning to be my own nickname for the guy.

I ran towards our base and I could see the post up ahead. As long as that boy I just met was covering me from that stupid Hephaestus kid then we would win. But just in case I planted 3 more magic traps on my trail in case the Hephaestus kid was following me. _That'll teach him to mess with me_, I thought as I ran. The flag proudly swished in my hands and I could already feel that sense of pride creeping onto me.

I jumped over another rock but this gave someone enough time to shoot me with an arrow, which brushed passed my shoulder again. Didn't these campers know that I had a spear that could paralyze them for a few minutes?

Jhon's POV

I was perched in a tree when I saw John, a Hephaestus kid and my friend, shooting lethally at some Hecate girl. He was really being an $$ about it too so I muttered, "really dude?" and pulled out my bow and shot a few arrows at his hands. 3 of them hit and he dropped the bow, 2 of them hit his bowstring, cutting it, and I also got a few lodged in the barrel of his M-16. The rest buried themselves, crisscrossing his grenade launchers opening. We didn't need him ruining the game with someone getting killed.

Amy's POV

I was almost at the base when I say a Hecate girl with the flag, witch I thought was weird since I had the flag right here. I then looked closer and realized it was a decoy. I looked over at the girl with the real flag and saw arrows whizzing past so I decided to get rid of the shooters. I quietly went around behind one archer, picked him up with ease, and threw him at some Hephaestus kid with an M-16 who was trying to pick up his ruined bow with arrows sprouting from his hands.

John's POV

I stared down at my crossbow, which was broken. Something I had spent weeks working on. I know some people shoot when arrows are lethal, but I had stun arrows, not real ones. Something snapped. I unjammed my M-16 as I got hit from behind, and I ran off.

Leah's POV

I saw a girl up ahead with a flag in her hands. She must have taken the decoy one. Good thing though because now the campers were coming after us. I turned invisible again, knowing that three times would be my limit. Even if I was one of the best in my cabin, using magic still takes the energy out of me. I ducked underneath a whole wave of arrows and cursed under my breath. You weren't supposed to try to kill a person in Capture the Flag!

I could feel my whole body getting weaker, but I was right there! With one push of my legs, I jumped over and place the flag in the hole, turning it green with a lightning bolt, indicating it had turned into Zeus' flag. And with that, I passed out.


End file.
